HuPC37/Image Gallery
Screenshots The Cures watching Traum.png|The Cures watch Doctor Traum Gelato Yell and Custard working together.png|Gelato, Yell and Custard working together HUPC37 Cure Dream uses Shooting Star.png|Dream performs Shooting Star Peach kicks the Oshimaida.png|Peach kicks the Oshimaida Yell notices something weird.png|Yell notices something strange Miracle Peach and Etoile kick the Oshimaida.png|Miracle, Peach and Etoile working together Whip Custard and gelato running away.png|Whip Custard and gelato running away from Traum Cure macherie amour magical.png|Macherie and Amour look at the fallen Magical Traum is unharmed.png|Traum is unharmed Traum's new Oshimaida.png|Traum as an orb Oshimaida Traum traps Yell and Hugtan.png|Traum traps Yell and Hugtan Black fighting Traum.png|Black fighting Traum White fighting Traum.png|White fighting Traum Luminous supporting Black and White.png|Luminous supporting Black and White Hugtto team thanks Max Heart team.png|Yell, Ange and Etoile thank Black, White and Luminous Whip and Custard thank Luminous.png|Whip and Custard, and Luminous thanking each other Danger!.png|Danger is coming! Mascots watch the world be absorbed by Traum.png|Mascots watch the world get absorbed by Traum Goerge watching the fight.png|George examining the battle Hugtto Cures floating in darkness.png|Hugtto Cures floating in darkness Kirakira Ala Mode Cures floating in darkness.png|Kirakira Ala Mode Cures floating in darkness HuPC37 Mahoutsukai Cures floating in darkness.png|Mahoutsukai Cures floating in darkness Nozomi, Love and Max Heart Cures floating in darkness.png|Nozomi, Love and Max Heart Cures floating in darkness Hana notices her bracelet shine.png|Hana notices her bracelet glowing The mascots cheering on the Cures.png|The mascots cheering on the Cures A determined Mepple.png|Mepple determined to fight back A determined ichika.png|Ichika sees the light and becomes determined A determined Mirai.png|Mirai sees the light and becomes determined Escape route appears.png|The Cures realise how to escape Honoka Nagisa and Nozomi screaming.png|Honoka, Nagisa and Nozomi gathering the power to escape The Cures are free.png|The 19 Cures are free HuPC37 Doctor Traum's final form.png|The 5 pink leaders ready to face Traum Yell looking at Traum in horror.png|Yell looking at Traum in horror Army of Oshimaida.png|An army of Oshimaida appear Go! Princess Cures appear.png|The Go! Princess Cures make their appearance Flora ready to punch.png|Flora ready to punch an Oshimaida Twinkle Mermaid and Scarlet vs Oshimaida.png|Twinkle, Mermaid and Scarlet fighting the Oshimaida army Flora and Scarlet acknowledging the other Cures.png|Scarlet and Flora happy too see the other Cures joining in Happiness Charge Cures appear.png|The Happiness Charge join the fight Dokidoki Cures appear.png|The Dokidoki Cures appear Smile Cures appear.png|Here comes the Smile Cures Suite Cures appear.png|The Suite Cures are here to help Heartcatch Cures appear.png|The Heartcatch Cures are ready to fight Splash Star Cures appear.png|The Splash Star Cures join in Fresh and GoGo Cures appear.png|The Fresh and Yes! 5 GoGo team waiting for Dream and Peach HuPC37 Pretty Cure All Stars pose.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars! Black and White ready to fight.png|Black and White are ready to fight Water themed Cures attack together.png|Marine, Diamond, Mermaid, Aqua and Gelato performing their attacks Star themed Cures pose after performing their attacks.png|Etoile, Fortune, Twinkle and Muse pose after performing their attacks Yellow Cures running away from the Oshimaida.png|Pine, Peace and Custard running away from the Oshimaida as Lemonade gets dragged along Beauty and Sword cutting through the Oshimaida.png|Beauty and Sword cutting through the Oshimaida Berry and Sword posing together.png|Berry and Sword posing together after fighting the Oshimaida Twintail pink leads pose together.png|Melody, Peach and Heart pose as their attacks hit Nakewameke Sporty Cures working together.png|Rouge, Sunny and March ready to kick their attacks at the Oshimaida army Protective Cures working together.png|Ange, Luminous, Rosetta, Sunshine and Mint protecting the others Yell Dream and Happy working together.png|Yell, Dream and Happy working together Happy Yell and Dream pose.png|Yell and Dream pose as Happy falls on her face Honey and Rhythm amazed with Whip's attack.png|Honey and Rhythm amazed with Whip's attack Blossom and Flora performing their attacks.png|Blossom and Flora performing their attacks Blossom and Flora doing their respective pose.png|Blossom poses with her tact as Flora curtsys The older Cures watching on.png|Ace, Moonlight, Chocolat and Macaron walk into the battlefield together Fairies turned Cures fighting together.png|Felice, Milky Rose and Parfait attacking together The duos avoiding the explosion.png|Bloom, Egret, Miracle, Magical, Princess and Lovely avoiding the explosion Music themed Cures grouped together.png|Beat, Scarlet, Passion, Macherie and Amour posing together with their musical themed instruments Black and Yell doing the well known jump.png|Black and Yell doing the well known jump Pink Cures jump in union.png|The Pink Cures jumping in union Traum taking over the world.png|Traum ready to destroy the planet The Cures power up.png|The Cures combine their powers and send it to the Hugtto Cures HuPC37 Hugtto team with the braces.jpg|The Hugtto Cures performing All For You Traum getting hit with All For You.png|Traum getting hit with All For You Cure Pekorin leading her powers.png|Cure Pekorin lending her powers to the Hugtto Cures Kaoru and Michiru lending their powers.png|Kaoru and Michiru lending their powers to the Hugtto Cures Cure flower hugtto.png|Cure Flower lending her powers to the Hugtto Cures Royal candy hugtto.png|Royale Candy lending her powers to the Hugtto Cures Tender and Aloha Cures lending their powers.png|Cure Tender and the Aloha Cures lend their powers to the Hugtto Cures Pikario lending his powers.png|Pikario lending his powers to the Hugtto Cures Other lend their powers.png|The supporting cast lend their powers to the Hugtto Cures Echo in Hugtto.jpg|Cure Echo lending her powers to the Hugtto Cures Ruru and Traum meet each other.png|Ruru and Traum meet each other Traum smiles at Ruru.png|Traum smiles at Ruru George watching everything.png|George watching everything unfold The girls are relieved.png|The girls happy after everything that happened Hana smiling about the victory.png|Hana walking back home, happy All logos 15th anniversary.png|Happy 15th anniversary! Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Image Galleries